


Of all the flowers in my garden (you were the wildest)

by DarknessDaughter16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A lot of cursing, Ace Elsa, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I have too many ideas and need to let them out somehow, Multi, Outlawqueen - Freeform, Please Don't Hate Me, RedKansas, Since a bitch doesn't know Elsa and Mulan's ship name imma call them FrozenWarrior, and the ship deserved better, just a little something I needed to write 'cause the fandom deserved better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessDaughter16/pseuds/DarknessDaughter16
Summary: Ruby is turning 18. Which means, according to her Mother's advisor and the kingdom, choose a prince to marry. But an incident during the celebration leads to the hiring of a knight to protect her. Dorothy is beautiful, wise and oh so free.How can someone so different make you feel so equal? It was a shame the Enchanted Florest was not a good place for two women to fall in love....or is it?(CURRENTLY ON HIATUS 'CAUSE A BITCH IS BACK IN UNI)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYBODY, WE DON'T HAVE TO LIVE THIS WAY!!! (cue guitar solo 'cause I love me some guitar).
> 
> Hello reader, my name is Mrs. Brooke. Welcome to this fanfic. If you are interested, I write about other fandoms besides OUAT, if you wanna check it out go to my page and see if anything interest you :) If you enjoy reading this, kudos and comments are welcome. See ya next time ;)

The time had come.

Everyone had traveled to the kingdom of Queen Anitta to celebrate the 18th birthday of her daughter, Princess Ruby Lucas. She was the Queen’s only child and had been raising her alone, since her husband died before his daughter's birth. It wasn’t an easy task, and she was sure she had made some mistakes along the way (one of them being so tough on Ruby). But she loved her daughter with every fiber in her and was sure Ruby was more than prepared to take over someday.

Ruby had grown into a beautiful and elegant woman, who drew attention of many men (and women as well, even thought Anitta didn’t see Ruby paying any attention to them). In Anitta’s mind, Ruby She was getting older and feared she wouldn't be able to see her loving daughter find happiness. Another reason came in the form of a consulter named Robert, known by very specific elite as Rumplestilskin. For as long as she remembered, Robert had made very clear his views on a woman taking over the throne.

 

"Your Highness, I have consulted your father before you and His Highness had always made it clear how a man is more valuable when the situation requires...a strong presence. The people have spoken: Ruby must be married."

"Robert, you may be a loyal member, but may I remind you, when it comes to the voice of the people of my kingdom, I am the voice they hear. If Ruby wishes to claim the throne once I die, she will have that right, no matter if she's married or not. After all, she is my bloodline. My father was a noble man, but in all honesty, he viewed woman in a very despicable way. My mother would rise from the grave, had I treated my lovely daughter the way he did."

"But Your Highness, you must be forgetting what happened to…"

"If you intend to name the Smiths, may I remind you they rebelled against their own people, therefore they deserved the punishment given to them."

 

Robert understood when it was time to argue, and when it was best to stay quiet. This was definitely a stay-quiet-and-keep-it-to-yourself moment.

 

************

 

In Ruby's idea however, marriage was a far away thought. She wanted adventure, to see the world, meet other realms, and be free. A terrible thing to dream when you're the princess of one of the wealthiest realms. She knew her responsibilities were to the kingdom and the well being of them, but that didn’t stop her from wishing for more.

She didn't get the chance to meet her father, but had been always remembered how much he loved her, and what a strong man he became. Ruby hoped one day to look at the stars and feel her father's proud spirit embracing her.

While a maid dealt with her hair, another tightened her corset, making it almost impossible to breath.

 

"Your Majesty, Queen Anitta has requested your presence. The Queen is worried about your delay to the ball," spoke a guard keeping his back to the princess. Under no circumstance was a guard allowed to see the Royalty undressed.

"Of course. Tell my mother I will be at the ball on time."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

 

The guard left the room, allowing Ruby to complain freely. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with all those people or to pretend to be pleased by all the attention she knew was bound to come from this ball.

 

"By God, does my Mother think I'm going to run away?," whined Ruby

"Please understand her, your Majesty." explained a maid, "your Mother has been planning this ball for so long. After all, you are turning into a woman today."

"I suppose I could be more comprehensive."

"Should I tell Your Highness you are ready?"

"Please do. Thank you for listening to me maid."

"It was my pleasure, Your Majesty!"

 

Ruby took a couple of deep breaths before heading down to the main room. She could already hear the crowd that had gathered for her birthday. Near the stairs was the servant who was responsible for her introduction.

 

"Please tell me Mother invited Robin to the ball. I cannot bear this ceremony without him," whispered Ruby to herself.

"Do not worry, Your Majesty. The Locksley have already arrived and been introduced to the guests," assured the servant with a little smile to the princess.

"Good. I'm ready."

 

The servant walked to the bottom of the stairs as a standard measure when the Royalty was introduced. Filling his lungs with air, he spoke loudly.

 

"Presenting her Royal Highness, the Princess of d’Lucas kingdom: Princess Ruby Lucas."

 

Everyone had cheered and clapped to the vision Ruby was. She knew her long dress would be heavily commented during the whole ball and even after it. So if course she had to make a good impression.

She had no idea the nightmare that night was about to become.

 

************

 

The first signal Robin had something was wrong came from the number of guards.

As a Royal Prince, he was used to having a hundred soldiers at his service. During an important event like this one, it was common to see many armed men hiding in the darkest spots of the place. In here, he could count at least 5 men who were in plain sight. To the untrained eyes, this was a simple position the Queen had taken in order to show her safety, but Robin knew better than that. The other signal was the apparent freedom these man where giving the Queen. He understood this was a peaceful kingdom, since Queen Anitta took over, but safety is never enough. So why leave her with only one guard by her side at all times?

The most alarming signal came with Dorothy Gale. She was the best of the best. His Father had not been very pleased when he solved the mystery of the man who had been winning battles and defeating his best soldiers. The man was, in fact, a woman. Hadn't Robin taken over the situation, Dorothy's head would have ended on a wood stick. He knew his Father wasn’t a judgmental man, but his temper often got the best of him in the wrong situations. After calming his nerves, the King recognized the value Dorothy had as a knight and allowed her presence in the castle’s guard.

 

"Your Majesty, I am terribly sorry to interrupt your night. But we have a situation," mumbled Dorothy.

 

This was truly a worrying situation. She would never interfere with a royal presence, unless the matter was important. And it seemed to be a life or death matter, based on the look in Dorothy's eyes and the way her breathing was uneven.

 

"No need to apologize Sir Gale. Our status doesn't stop us from being friends. What seems to be the problem?," Robin was trying not to show his worried but it was getting difficult.

"I am certain you have noticed the weird things going on in this room?," wondered the warrior.

"Yes, I have."

"Did you also notice the archer by the window who, suspiciously has a perfect view to the Queen?" questioned the woman looking discreetly to a far away window.

 

Robin's head was spinning. Before he could turn, Dorothy tapped his foot with hers.

 

"Don't look, Your Majesty. We do not wish to alarm anyone."

"Have you gotten the situation under your control?"

 

Robin was terrified. This was his best friend's day and it was about to become a walking nightmare. He needed to find a way to alert someone. Even if that someone was his Father, who he knew would immediately run to protect the Queen, scaring the entire room.

 

"Everyone but the fucking archer. We've tried to find a way to get to him, but every move we could take would compromise our knowledge and could lead to death."

 

Dorothy was started to lose her calm, which was clear to Robin, so he decided to intervene by laying his hand on her shoulder, "Easy Dorothy. If you remain calm, you'll find a way in. Remember what happens when you allow that wrath to control you."

 

Dorothy left the prince with a soft smile and an exaggerated bow, in order to maintain the idea she had consulted the prince in the matter of business. If someone was planning to kill the Queen, she would make sure that someone would have to pass through her.

Dorothy was too worried on her task to see the princess looking at her. Ruby had never seen a woman in armor. All the warriors in her court were man. At least that is what her mother and she believed. It suited her.

She could already imagine the woman fighting the other guards with ease, moving smoothly around the attacks and defending herself with a skill she hadn't seen.

"What the hell am I thinking?" shaking her head and pulling herself out of dangerous thoughts, Ruby proceeded to smile at her guests and acting as if she wanted to be there.

It didn't last long.

While talking to the new ruler of the furthest kingdom, Ruby was surprised with a scream when one of princess was nearly hit with an arrow, which got stuck too close to the Queen's position.

Every guard of the Lucas and Locksley rein were in position to defend the Queen but only Dorothy and a skinny soldier named Ping were directly positioned in front of Ruby.

 

"Sir Ping, what is happening?," questioned Ruby.

"We don't know, Your Majesty. Luckily for us, Sir Gale was aware of the danger and reported the problem to Prince Robin," spoke the man with a weird tone.

 

Dorothy knew that tone very well. She had done that trick a lot of times when she was still posing as a man. That was a voice of a woman who was pretending to be a man. She wanted to laugh but knew that could compromise the person's position and that was something she would never forgive herself.

 

"Princess Ruby, we need to get you to safety. Whatever happens never, and I mean NEVER, leave our sight. Do you understand me?," ordered Ping.

"Yes."

Ruby didn't have the strength to disagree. Chaos was filling the room and all she worried about was her mother's safety.

"My mother...."

"Don't fear for your mother. My men have her in a safe place. She will be fine," interrupted Dorothy.

 

Ruby was having a hard time accepting that, but she trusted Ping. And if he trusted this guard, so would she. Leaving the room was hard, especially because the archer they had in position managed to strike an arrow near the princess arm. It didn't struck her but it was enough to tear the skin and leave her bleeding and in pain.

Dorothy was pissed. She knew that archer would eventually cause trouble. Without a second thought she threw her sword to the man, piercing his leg and forcing him to fall from his position. Some guards grabbed him and took him to the dungeon, where he would receive treatment later.

Once the princess was in her room, Dorothy and Ping locked all the windows and did a search around the room. Once the search was over and they were sure the princess would be safe, Dorothy did a small curative on the princess' arm. Finding everything calm and secured, they left to do a search around the castle, making sure no one else was hiding, but asking two guards to keep an eye on the princess’ room.

Ruby finally allowed herself to cry. She did so for the rest of the night, worried about her people and especially about her Mother.


	2. "This is Sir Dorothy Gale"

The night of the ball was still talked, even after 2 weeks.

The first few days Ruby had been under the protection of almost every guard and were advised to stay in bed, in order to rest her arm that had been injured during the escape. Now, she felt strong enough to resume her tasks and go out. Now that she was finally 18, her studies were finished, having only some dedicated specifically to the government of a kingdom.

That meant having to convince her mother of her well being. Walking to her studies, she knocked on the door.

 

"Mother? Are you here?"

"Ruby. Please, come in." Ruby made a small effort to push the door. It was still difficult to perform certain tasks.

"I would like to ask you if it was possible for me to go outside today."

"Of course, my love," replied Anitta

"I understand you have your doubts but…," Ruby was ready to plead but stop in time, "What do you mean with “of course”?"

"Ruby it's been 2 weeks. Knowing you the way I do, if I keep you in that room any longer you'll find a way to escape. I'd rather know when you leave than having a maid scream in my office about your unknown location."

 

Ruby was smiling widely. She was finally leaving the castle.

 

"On one condition," added the Queen.

 

"Of course. It was too good to be true," thought Ruby before asking

 

"What condition Mother?"

"Wherever you go, you must take the two guards I have assigned for your protection. And before you interrupt me, please understand my position."

 

For the first time in what seemed like forever Ruby saw something in her Mother's eyes she hadn't noticed before: fear.

 

"I already lost your Father, Ruby. I couldn't bear to lose you too. Please, take this offer. If not for me, then take it for your own safety. We don't know who ordered the attack and we fear retaliation."

 

Ruby knew how much losing the King had affected her Mother. Her oldest maid, whom she kindly named Granny, would sometimes tell her the stories of how the Queen would cry when seeing paintings or hearing his name be spoken in the first years. Now, she would simply smile and say to remember their good moments.

 

"I accept your request Mother."

"I love you Ruby," Anitta hugged her daughter.

"I love you too mom."

 

Breaking the hug, Ruby wondered.

 

"So who is this mystery guard assigned for my protection?" Ruby tried to joke in order to calm the nerves.

"Sir Gale! Sir Ping! Please come in."

 

Looking at the duo walking towards them, Ruby started to feel her heart speed up. "I'm just nervous. This is my first meeting after the ball. Yes, that's it".

Both Dorothy and Ping bowed to the Queen before addressing her.

 

"Your Highness, it is a pleasure to be here. Your Majesty Robin Locksley speaks great things about you," reported Dorothy.

"Likewise, Sir Gale. It was Prince Robin himself who insisted I'd hire you to the job. He claims you are the best of the best."

"I like to believe that too," replied Dorothy.

"Ruby, you already know Sir Ping from the Zhou family. He has been serving our family for some time now. The other one is Sir Dorothy Gale. She was the guard assigned to Robin's protection and according to him, the most skilled. I have designed this two guards because I believe them to be the best. And right now, even the best isn't enough...."

"Princess Ruby, I am at your service," promised Ping.

"Your Majesty, it is my honor to protect you." bowed Dorothy.

"I'm sorry to bother you Sir Gale, but I believe we have meet before…"

 

Dorothy was disappointed...for some reason. Shaking her head lightly she tried replying to Ruby but every time she tried the words would disappear. Seeing her struggle Ping interfered.

 

"If I may interfere, Your Majesty. Sir Gale and I were the knights who protected you during that fateful night. You may have not recognized Sir Gale, considering both of us were wearing helmets for protection and our stay was short given the urgency to the situation."

 

Dorothy was pleased by the other knight’s interference. She would have to remember herself to thank them later.

 

"I have been wondering who the brave yet idiotic person was that had the audacity to throw a sword to a man and allow themselves to be unprotected from enemy attacks," teased Ruby.

"I don't normally act on my violence, but when a beautiful woman is in trouble I seem to always find myself in a position which requires giving them my full attention," replied Dorothy with a sly smile.

"What is this story about 'protecting during that fateful night?,'" questioned the Queen, fully ignoring Dorothy’s teasing.

"While everyone was running for coverage, Sir Gale and I noticed the princess unprotected. We both ran to her, and took her to her room. Unfortunately we were not in position to detain anyone. The only thing we had time to do was take your Majesty to her room," explained Ping.

"My goodness! Have I had doubts about Ruby's safety they have been completely erased of my mind! Thank you for your bravery. You will be well rewarded for it!," promised Anitta

 

Dorothy moved closer to Ping in order to whisper in their ear without being noticed.

 

"Think the Queen would mind if we asked for a night out with some company?"

"I'm down as long as you paying," mocked Ping.

"Oh, you’re an evil person! I like you already!," rejoiced Dorothy with a wink.

 

Ruby was watching their interaction and for some reason was not pleased by that attitude. Taking a few steps back and avoiding looking at the duo she spoke.

 

"Mother I believe it would be beneficial for Sir Gale, if I showed her around the castle."

"Of course darling. Sir Ping, will you escort both of them please?," asked Anitta.

"Of course Your Highness!" bowed Ping, winking discretely at Dorothy who laughed.

 

Once again, that feeling hit Ruby. “The fuck is wrong with me?,” wondered the princess.

 

************

 

The journey around the castle was calm.

Mulan made sure she was one step behind Dorothy and Ruby just in case something happened. The knights of the kingdom were all alerted about the possibility of a second attack, and no one was taking chances.

What surprised the woman the most had probably been how fucking sly and bold Dorothy was. And how oblivious Princess Ruby seemed to be to some of her comments.

 

"So I've been told you are quite the dancer, Your Majesty," mentioned Dorothy. 

"I took lessons when I was a little girl. My mother always loved to dance with my father so she thought this would bring us closer," implied Ruby, unaware of Dorothy's implications.

"Is there any chances I could have a few lessons? Maybe you could help me practice some movements," persuaded Dorothy.

"I believe you would be better with someone more professional than me, Sir Gale."

 

“Oh my fucking God, these girls! Where was all that flirtation during the meeting Gale?,” thought Mulan while shaking her head. This wasn't the first time she encountered a woman who cleared didn't understood when someone courted her.

Her thoughts going back to a specific one. She said her name was Elizabeth and she had traveled from Arendelle with her sister Anna, for a fair that was happening in the Queen’s kingdom.

Mulan would never forget the smile on her face, the way she pulled her white hair behind her ears when it was a bother. Her little giggle when a kid would run to her with thousand of questions about the color of her hair. How her skin was so smooth beneath her fingers and how good it felt to have her sleeping on her chest. Gods, she had loved every second spent next to the woman.

They never did anything sexual, since Elizabeth had confided to Mulan she had never been with anyone and didn't felt the desire to do so. Mulan always respected her decision, making sure that during the nights they stayed together she respected Elizabeth's limits and boundaries.

Unfortunately, she had to leave and Mulan needed to stay. It was a heartbreaking departure but a necessary one. Looking back, she wished to have the courage to travel to Arendelle and search for the woman that haunted her dreams ever since. Who knew? Maybe someday she would grow that courage and finally search for her.

 

"Sir Ping? Something wrong?," interrupt Dorothy pulling Ping back to reality.

"Uhm no. I am just...making sure we were safe," replied quickly Ping.

"You sure?," wondered Dorothy.

 

She had encountered Ping only twice, but could already see this was someone with demons of her own.

 

"Yes. Either way, I'll go and inspect the area. Don't leave my sight,” insisted Ping trying to regain some of her posture. And give some space to the duo.

 

Dorothy and Ruby were left alone, awkwardly shifting their weight from one leg to another and looking anywhere but each other. It felt weird being alone, when just a few minutes ago the conversation flew so well. “C’mon Dorothy, say something. Where did all that flirty attitude go?,” thought the knight.

 

"How's the arm?"

"Better now. I spent some time on rest so I didn't have to force it much."

"Good. Good."

"So…you…knew Robin?," stuttered Ruby.

"Uhm yes. He was of my responsibility. My job was to protect him at all costs."

"What do you mean 'at all costs'?"

"It meant, if His Majesty’s life was in danger I was ordered to risk everything to save him. Including my own life," replied Dorothy

"That's horrible! Why would you accept something like that?," notified Ruby with a shocked expression. 

"In my defense, Your Majesty, Prince Robin is very difficult to defeat," laughed Dorothy, "He's excellent with a bow and arrow, and has learned many skills with a sword. So taking him down is a tough task. Still, the King wanted to be sure his bloodline was protected."

 

Mulan arrived shortly after the explanation was given. No one was around the place and they were free to continue. While Mulan reprehended herself for losing focus, Dorothy and Ruby continue their conversation.

 

"How did you become his personal guard?"

"The King organized a tournament. Whoever won it was to become his knight. Problem was, only men were allowed to compete. So I disguised myself has a man and won the tournament. When the king demanded to know my name I deepened my voice and told him my name was Arthur. He actually believe in my fake personal until one of the men who were fighting for the spot discovered my secret. Luckily, Prince Robin stood his ground and protected me, claiming that I had won fairly and punishing me would send a terrible message to his people. At the moment, it angered me knowing a man is worth more to the King than I am, but I came to realize his reaction came from his education rather than his own thinking. He eventually accepted me as an equal warrior and quickly became on of his most trusted guards."

"I can't decide if that is the most stupid or brave thing I have ever heard."

"I like to believe it was a good decision. I wouldn't have been here and met Your Majesty if I hadn't made it," winked Dorothy.

 

Ruby was starting to have that strange feeling again. “She treats you like a friend, instead of a Princess. No one else has the courage to do so. That must be why you get nervous around her. It's because you're scared to lose the only one who treats you like a person.”

The rest of their time was spent walking along the castle, explaining everything important to mention and avoiding the feeling growing in their hearts. 


	3. "Your secret is safe with me" and "Are you fucking out of your mind?"

"What do you mean 'he's dead'?," screamed Anitta.

 

The court had reunited to discuss the fate of those who had been captured and according to Graham, the knight assigned to the inspection of the cells, the archer Dorothy had injured was found dead inside his cell.

 

"We started our mourning routine as always, Your Highness. We checked on the prisoners, feed them and questioned them about the person who instructed them to perform the attack. Since no one talked we went to the archer’s cell. When we got there, his body was laying on the floor. Someone slit his throat with a knife, we assume.”

"This is bad. This is very bad," mumbled Anitta to herself.

 

Looking at Graham she felt horrible. Her only chance of learning the truth rested in the archer’s word. How else would she learn the truth now? A light came to her mind. It would be risky, but it was her only option now.

 

"Thank you for your services Knight. Rest assures you will not lose your job for this unless the fault rests in you. Now please, leave me alone. I need to think for a couple of minutes."

"Thank you, Your Highness." bowed Graham before leaving.

 

Everyone followed his actions after. Once the Queen was certain nobody was near, she called the name out loud.

 

"Rumplestilskin. I need you."

 

The next seconds were spent in complete silence. Anitta was starting to wonder if it would be necessary to repeat again but a voice stopped her.

 

"Heard you the first time, dearie."

 

Anitta felt a shiver run down her spine as she turned to the owner of that voice. She felt her guts turning as she looked at him. Ever since she was a little girl, Anitta had known about this man’s existence and how her Father would use his skills in his advantage. It sickened her how a human being could be so cruel.

And yet, here she was. Asking for his help.

 

"Queen Anitta. I must say I have been expecting you. Took you a long time to do so."

"What can I say? I’m not a big fan of crocodiles."

"Well, no need to lose time on compliments. We do what we need to do. Tell me dearie, how much would you sacrifice to know who almost killed your beloved daughter?"

 

Anitta showed no emotion, but Rumple didn’t need those. He could tell the queen was anxious and probably surprise. She hadn’t made any demands ever since he arrived but he already knew what her desires were. She wished to see the dead archer’s memories so they could tell her the head behind this attack.

 

"Everything!," affirmed Anitta.

"Are you sure? Remember, dearie, everything is a lot…," implied Rumple

"Yes," confirmed Anitta after a while, "show me who was responsible."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

 

Rumple created a mirror and whispered to him. After the smoke disappeared from the image, Anitta gasped. The image showed King James, Robin’s father, handing a stash of gold to a group of men.

 

"Don’t fail me."

"No worries, Your Highness," bowed the man mockingly, "Queen Anitta won’t even know what hit her."

 

The image disappeared and the Queen was left devastated, annoyed and furious. Oh so furious. She wanted to break everything, call every guard she had available and declare war to the Locksley kingdom. But a voice inside her mind told her to wait and form alliances.

A war cannot be fought without certain measures being taken.

Looking back at Rumplestilskin she noticed he had disappeared. An urge to grab the dagger and force him to reappear came to her, but she immediately pushed it aside. She had promised herself to never follow her Father’s path of darkness and destruction. If she was to be Rumple’s “owner”, she would at least give him the freedom to wonder around without the worry of being trapped.

 

************

 

In a far away path, Ruby and Robin were talking in her carriage. They decided to have a little trip since they hadn’t had the chance to do so in over 3 weeks. Ruby’s arm was now fully healed and she felt some fresh air and the company of her best friend was all she needed at the moment.

 

"I’ve missed you," whined Ruby

"I know. I’m just that irresistible," teased Robin.

"I will throw off this carriage if you don’t stop with the teasing. Don’t test me."

"You wouldn’t!”

"Wanna see me do it?"

 

The duo laughed together. It was good to finally be able to joke around and just feel the pressure of their titles leave them. Maybe that was why they always loved each other.

Ever since they were kids, their secrets and trust rested in the other. As they grew older their friendship tightened even more, never growing to something more. Their parents would tease them about a future weeding, but it was never taken serious.

Robin found Ruby a beautiful person and he truly loved her, but it wasn’t the kind of love he had heard in poems and songs. He had lost count of all the times he cried in his friend’s shoulder for feeling unworthy of love. Ruby would always hug him and tell him not to worry. 'The world is a big place. And I am sure there is someone out there saving all her love for you,' she would tell him.

The same way she would cry in his shoulder when Ruby had told her Mother about a beautiful maiden who she saw in the garden, only to feel her mother’s hand against her cheek, telling her how wrong it was to find women beautiful. 'I don’t care if you think a girl is beautiful. As long as you share your food with me, I’m good,' had told the 10 year old Robin to little Ruby when she told him the occurrence.

 

 

 

Outside the carriage, were Dorothy and Ping. Just like Dorothy had promised, the duo had travelled to the nearest tavern, where the got drunk and even spent some time alone with two women traveling with a group who had decided to spend the night out. Ever since then, they had been tight friends.

 

“So I was thinking once we get back we could go out again. Maybe this time you can take your drinks better than before.”

“Fuck you Dorothy. If I recall well, you were the one who threw up after the fifth beer.”

“You recall wrong.”

 

After some moment in silence, Dorothy noticed they were alone, giving her the perfect moment to test her theory.

 

“Don’t gimme that bullshit girl. I know your game too well.” whispered Dorothy.

 

Mulan froze on top of the animal. No, this couldn’t be right. This was definitely just Dorothy messing with their head. Looking to the other woman, Mulan searched for any signals of playfulness, finding none.

 

“Why do you say that?”

“Say what?”

“You called me girl".

“Listen, I’m gonna be real here. I know very well you are no man. Why you insist on pretending is your own reason, but I give you my word, I will not tell a soul unless you tell me so. I know how fucked it is to pretend to be someone you’re not,” whispered Dorothy

“‘Cause you did the same back in the Locksley kingdom?,” replied Mulan in the same tone.

“Yes…”

 

The knight could tell it was still a tough subject to discuss.

 

“Mulan,” said the woman using her real voice.

“What?,” questioned Dorothy.

“My real name is Mulan. Fa Mulan. Figured since you know my secret, might as well know my name,” mumbled Mulan.

“I’m honored by your trust. I promise your secret is safe with me.”

 

Mulan just smiled at Dorothy as a response. It felt good to be true for once.

 

************

 

After almost 2 hours of travel, they stopped at a river to refresh their horses and rest a bit. Ruby noticed a castle not far away and smacked Robin’s arm.

 

“Look over there. Who do you think lives there?”

“No idea. But right now we just need to stay close so we won’t get lost.”

 

Ruby groaned at Robin’s rightness and as soon as she found herself alone, she ran to the forest, directly to the castle. For some reason, she couldn’t stop laughing and smiling. Maybe it was the freedom the race was giving her. Maybe it was the rush of adventure running through her veins.

Not long after, she reached the entrance. It was huge and impotent. The wooden door gave a sense of power and the spikes on top of each tower made Ruby feel a bit scared. Two steps were all she took before a hand covered her mouth and a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her behind some bushes.

Looking to her attacker, she recognized Dorothy who put a finger on her lips, signalizing they needed to be quiet. The sound of wings banging on the air and a giant tail smashing all it touched pulled her thoughts away. A huge, black dragon lived in this place.

Pulling themselves slowly behind, Dorothy and Ruby managed to escape without being noticed. Arriving to the camping sight, Ruby noticed Robin talking to a woman. Odd, she doesn’t remember them being followed by anyone. Even less hearing the sound of a horse. But again, the thrill of seeing the castle up close was so big, she didn’t even notice Dorothy looking after her.

 

"Are you fucking out of your mind?," raged Dorothy.

"I was gone for what? 5 minutes? Aren’t you over reacting a bit?"

"Over reacting? You could have been killed! God knows what that dragon could have done to you haven’t I followed you! That animal could have dragged you to that fucking castle and ripped you to shreds."

“Well as you can see I'm in one piece,” sassed Ruby.

“Because I fucking followed you. If it weren't for me you would have become that beast's snack!”

"Hey!," interrupted the woman talking to Robin, "That “beast” as you so kindly named her, is a cursed woman. Her name is Maleficent and I would appreciate you keeping your evil thoughts to yourself when it comes to her."

 

"Who the fuck does this bitch think she is?," thought Dorothy mocking the strange woman.

 

 "Oh really? And why is that? Do you even know her?"

"Yes, I do. She’s my friend, and unfortunately, a mourning one. She just lost her only child because an ogre killed her. I was on my way to visit her when my horse decided he needed to greet yours. So please, keep telling me how much of a monster she is," yelled the woman.

 

Dorothy was devastated. She could never imagine that dragon was a woman, never the less what she been through. Her expressions softened a bit before taking a regretful attitude.

 

"My apologies. It was extremely rude of me to judge your friend the way I did. I hope you can accept my sincere regret."

 

The woman could tell she was being honest. Truth being told, she too had overreacted and even spilled Maleficent's life in the course of it.

 

"Of course. I shouldn’t have yelled too. My name is Regina."

"Thank you Lady Regina. I’m Sir Gale. Once again I apologize for my actions," Regina just smiled a bit and returned to Robin's side.

 

Ruby had watched their interaction up close and was not enjoying it a bit. Something inside her told her not to trust this person.

 

"You better not open that pretty little mouth of yours or I swear...," whispered Dorothy.

"What? You’ll punish me?," teased Ruby.

"If I have to, I will," warned Dorothy walking away.

 

Something in her eyes made Ruby question Dorothy’s intentions. She was impressed. No one dared to speak to her that way. 'You could at least apologize! After all you almost risked both your lives AND you insulted a person without any knowledge of their lives,' mentioned that little voice in her head. Moving towards Regina she slightly touched her shoulder.

 

"Excuse me? Lady Regina?," protested Ruby with her hands behind her back, "Please accept my apologies as well. It was wrong of me to judge your friend as well. I guess I have this tendency of jumping head first to conclusions."

"I understand. I tend to do the same as well," surprised her Regina.

"My name is Ruby."

"It’s a pleasure to meet you Lady Ruby. Right now I need to get back before someone notices I'm missing. Sir Robin," waved Regina before walking to her horse.

 

Robin’s eyes stayed on Regina until she disappeared in the forest. Something in him had sparked when meeting Regina and he hoped to get the chance to explore this new feeling furthermore. Ruby smirked at his expression and started humming.

 

"Robin and Regina, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S…"

"I’m never hearing the end of this," thought Robin.


	4. "So...you're Elsa?" Part. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be divided in two parts. The first one is gonna be more focused on FrozenWarrior, the second part on OutlawQueen. Just because they deserve it :)

The sea was calm and the breeze was helping them travel faster. Anna looked to the near coast of d’Lucas kingdom with a nostalgic feeling. She knew how coming back was hurting her sister.

From the moment Anna greeted Elsa in the return to Arendelle, she sensed something had happened that marked her sister. It took a couple of days before Elsa finally opened up to her sister.

Anna didn’t consider herself a judgmental person. Maybe that was the reason that when Elsa told her she was more interested in woman than men, Anna just smiled and hugged Elsa strongly, telling her she still loved her. So when Elsa came back from a trip crying because she had to leave behind the only person that had truly showed Elsa what love was all about, Anna simply stayed next to her sister and supported her.

 

"We’re almost there Princess Anna”

"Thank you, Captain. I’m going to see my sister and let her know. If you’ll excuse me…"

 

Moving around the ship, she reached the small room Elsa was staying. The atmosphere inside was tense. Anna had already expected this. Never had Anna see Elsa smile to another woman, the way she smiled when remembering Mulan.

It kind of disgusted her how in love Elsa was. Made her feel bad for her own sister when remembering all the lovely moments she shared with her fiancé, Kristoff, in front of Elsa with her telling her that “If you keep making gooey eyes at each other I’ll have to start selling the sugar pouring from your bodies”.

 

"Hey," greeted Anna.

"Hey"

"You ok?"

"Not really. But Queen Anitta was a good friend of Mom and Dad, and this meeting is too important to miss. I’ll just have to survive during the 3 days were going to spend here."

"Ever considered looking for her?"

 

Anna knew it was a risky idea to remember Elsa of the woman, but it was a risk she needed to take for her sister’s happiness.

 

"Yes."

 

The response amazed Anna and Elsa herself. Sure, she missed Mulan awfully but a part of her wondered if the woman even thought of her.

“Maybe she found someone else. Someone who’s not as broken as you are,” insisted a little voice in her head.

 

"What are you gonna do if you find her?"

"I haven't thought about it."

 

‘Another lie’ screamed her mind. There were so many things Elsa wished to tell Mulan if a reunion happened. So many things were left unsaid.

Elsa never told her sister about pretending to be a simple visitor instead of a Queen the first time she came here. How she told everyone she met her name was Elizabeth, her mother's name, instead of Elsa. How she wished to tell Mulan the ugly truth but instead hid behind a colorful lie.

 

"Captain told me we're almost there. The invitation said we'll have someone from the Royalty greeting us. I wonder who that someone is."

"I believe its Princess Ruby."

"The Queen's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Hope she's nice. I've heard so many stories about her."

 

The bell on top of the ship rang, indicating they had ported. The sisters climbed to the top and thanked the captain for the ride. Leaving the ship they spotted two knights talking to themselves next to a well dressed woman, which they assumed to be their company.

 

"Queen Elsa? Princess Anna?," questioned the woman.

"That would be us. Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Ruby. Those are my personal guards, Sir Gale and Sir Ping. I'm afraid they will have to travel with us, due to an occurrence that happened a while back. I hope you won't find it disturbing."

"It's fine. I won't mind the company," replied Elsa when seeing Anna's expression of doubt.

 

From a far she couldn't distinguish their faces. But the main surprise came when they approached the group. Elsa had ironically frozen on her spot. 'God she's even more beautiful now than she was before. Is that even possible?'

Mulan wasn't much different. After telling Dorothy her real identity, the two had formed a strong bond. This also involved telling the other some personal details,  like Dorothy's life in the Locksley kingdom and Mulan story with Elizabeth. It was quite understandable that the two women were in shock after so long without the other.

 

"Sir Gale. Sir Ping. This is Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. They came from Arendelle to have a meeting with my mother."

"Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness and Your Majesty," bowed Dorothy.

"Queen Elsa. It is my honor to be in your presence," bowed Mulan, emphasizing on Elsa’s name, "As well as yours Princess Anna."

"The pleasure is all ours," spoke Anna.

"I agree with my sister. No need for such formalities Sir Ping," replied Elsa, looking directly at Mulan.

 

Ruby and Anna were very intrigued by this interaction between the two but let it slid, remembering this was (supposedly) the first time they met. Dorothy just hid the smirk on her face, fully understanding the situation.

Allowing the Royalty to enter the carriage first, Mulan winked at Elsa and formed a cross with her fingers. She knew right away what that meant. It was their signal for “we need to talk in private”.

It gave a certain feeling of happiness in Elsa knowing Mulan still remembered their little tricks and secrets. Back to their first meeting, she remembered creating specific signals to let Mulan know when she wanted to speak, hug and even meet with her. The warrior was confused at the time why the secrecy, but it was very clear now.

The trip to the castle was filled with talk between Anna and Ruby, while Elsa looked to the window at Mulan and Dorothy who followed them by horse. The arrival at the castle didn't take long and Queen Anitta was there to receive her guests.

 

"Elsa! My girl, look at you! I haven't seen you since….forever!,” Elsa knew the Queen meant 'since your parents funeral' but appreciate the concern.

"And you Anna. You turned into a beautiful woman. I heard you are getting married soon."

 

'Not as beautiful as her sister,' heard Elsa from someone close to her. She couldn't hide the blush that grew in her face. Mulan had always known how to make her smile.

Since the meeting was between Royal members only, Dorothy and Mulan were allowed to leave but it was implied they should stay near the castle. When everyone had gotten inside, Dorothy and Mulan spoke freely.

 

"So that's 'Elizabeth'?," tested Dorothy.

"I guess so."

"I’m guessing you had no idea she was a Queen."

"No."

"And she doesn’t know about 'Ping', am I right?"

"No idea."

"Oh, I’m gonna enjoy this," laughed Dorothy.

"For someone who clearly has feelings for the Royalty, you sure love to talk shit about me and Elizabeth."

"First of all, her name is Elsa. You might wanna get used to that. Second, I do not have felling for Princess Ruby."

"I never said it was for the princess," teased Mulan

"Ah, fuck you Mulan."

 

Mulan laughed out loud, placing her hand on her stomach. She didn’t have to look to know Dorothy was hiding her face with her hands right now.

 

"C’mon Dorothy. You know full well I’m the last person who would judge you."

"I might....have a special interest in the Princess. But it’s only because we spend so much time together. We’re very close and it’s normal that I care for her since, I don’t know, IT’S MY JOB!"

"You know we spent the exact same time with the Princess right?”

 

 

***********

 

 

The sound of the door opening amazed the women. Most of these court reunions took almost all day long, whereas this one took an afternoon?

The duo waited for Ruby to leave. She was accompanied by Elsa. Dorothy couldn't stop the smile on her face.

 

"I can see you drooling," pointed Mulan while moving a finger across Dorothy's mouth corners

"I will beat the shit out of you," threatened Dorothy.

 

Mulan just laughed. Dorothy was too much of a softie to hurt anyone that wasn't a threat. Ruby smiled at their interaction. Ping had always been a loner from what she witnessed. It was good he found a friend.

 

"Sir Ping, Queen Elsa asked me to show her where her chambers are. Unfortunately, I have to attend some people. Would it trouble you if you took her instead?"

"It would be no trouble of mine, but your Mother specifically request Sir Dorothy's and my presence by your side at all times. Does she know about this?"

"Yes, she does. It will not cause you any trouble leaving my sight for a few minutes."

"Sir Ping, go ahead. I'll make sure Your Majesty reaches her destination safely."

 

‘You little shit,’ thought Mulan, "In that case.... Shall we Your Highness?"

"Of course"

 

Dorothy watched the two women go on to the chambers while Ruby smiled at them.

 

"There is no one waiting for you, is there Your Majesty?"

"I realized during our ride back they had some history. Seemed like a good opportunity for them to talk their problems out."

 

Dorothy laughed and began to walk sided with Ruby but then something in her mind clicked.

 

"You said you realized there was history between them. Did Queen Elsa say something about them?”

"Dorothy, only my mother is oblivious enough to believe Ping is a man! I mean, c'mon, that attempt of a male voice is just horrible. Besides, I noticed the way they looked at each other. I may be only 18 but I know love when I see it. And those two, clearly love each other." 

"Dorothy? Don't remember giving permission to address me for my first name, Your Majesty," tease the woman

 

Ruby's eyes widened to the recognition she had just addressed to Dorothy by her name.

 

"I...I apologize... I didn't.... I mean..."

"It's fine Your Majesty."

"Well, if I'm calling you Dorothy, you should call me Ruby."

"I think I'll continue using Your Majesty. I don't think I have the right to do so. Besides someone might hear me and the Queen would feel extremely offended by that act."

 

Ruby felt heartbroken. She always knew her position came with certain obstacles but having someone so close as Dorothy not be able to be free to address her as a friend felt terrible. The walk to her room was spent in a comfortable silence.

 

 

*********

 

 

"So...you're Elsa?"

"Yes. And you're Ping?"

"The Duke isn't very pleased with having women on his army. It was best to just pretend to be a man than travel all the way to King Arthur's kingdom," explained Mulan.

"I understand."

 

For a good moment the atmosphere around them was dense and awkward. Both had so much to say, yet nothing came out of their mouths.

 

"Why did you lie?," busted Mulan, "I get the whole I'm-the-Queen-so-my-identity-must-be-protected but why tell me your name was Elizabeth? Why did you say all those things to me and then just left me without a single explanation? I loved you, and you acted like I was nothing. Why not be honest with me? Hadn't I show you that I was worthy of your trust?"

"Mulan I get that you’re angry but...."

"Was I not good enough? Was it the fact I am a woman? Was it the fact I am not royalty? What could have possibly been the cause for you to abandon me? "

"Listen to me! My parents died when I was younger and the best solution everyone in the kingdom found for me was to be locked in a room surrounded by books. I couldn't talk to my sister, I wasn't allowed outside. Everyone always treated me differently when they learned I am a Queen. You didn't. You made me feel alive, like a normal person. I had to leave you because my sister got sick and she needed me. I'm sorry I didn't explained what was going on back then, but at the time, my sister was more important," cried Elsa.

 

They stayed in silence for a while. Then Elsa felt Mulan pull her closer and embrace her. It was like time had stopped just for the two to reconnect.

 

"You did the right thing," said Mulan.

"What?"

"You did the right thing. I gained a sister in Dorothy and even though we've known each other for such short time, I'd do anything to protect her. I can't even imagine how it would be, if we truly were."

"I still owe you an apology. It was wrong not to tell you the truth right away."

"Guess we're just too stubborn for that."

 

Elsa laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she'd done that. Of course, no one held her heart the way Mulan did.

 

"Did you meant it? When you said you loved me?," wondered Elsa.

"Always did," said Mulan.

"Do you still mean it?"

 

She knew it would be too much to ask, but if Mulan gave her a chance, she would take it fully.

 

"Pretty sure I told you so when I was yelling at your face. But yes, I still love you."

"Good. Cause I love you too."

 

They felt at peace for once. After so long apart, all Mulan wanted to do was held Elsa and never let her go. But she had responsibilities and she couldn’t leave Dorothy alone protecting the Princess. With a goodbye kiss and the promise she would return the next morning, Mulan left Elsa in her room with her heart finally mended.


	5. "Regina. Yes, we've met before" Part. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part. 2 :) Like I said before, this one is more focused on OutlawQueen

Inside the room of the meeting, things were starting to ascend. Anitta had explained every King and Queen the reason behind this reunion and was not very pleased by the course of it.

 

"Queen Anitta, my family has always supported you and your kingdom. But this is madness! Our kingdoms have been working alongside the Locksley for decades and nothing has leaded us to believe King James to be a traitor."

"I have to agree with King Arthur. Ever since I took over Arendelle, King James has been nothing but kind and supportive of my decisions. I think the best solution to this problem would be talking to him and trying to understand his reasons."

"The last time I allowed my guard down, and arrow almost killed my daughter. Talking isn’t getting me anywhere."

"Your Highness, I understand your worries. But war isn't the solution. In fact violence isn't the answer. Take a look at the Hans family. They tried to take over my kingdom and now they lost everything they own." 

"Queen Elsa, I apologize sincerely for my words, but the only reason Prince Hans got the people to fear you was by distorting the idea around your powers. It was horrible, but an effective measure. My kingdom was attacked because some people can’t accept the fact I’m a woman who is doing everything to keep the peace. I will not tolerate this sort of action."

"Your Highness, your words do not anger me. But I stay my ground. War doesn't solve anything."

"Mother, could I please interfere?"

"What is it Ruby?"

 

The Queen was not pleased by this. She had gathered everyone in the hopes of declaring war to the Locksley and so far all she got was a big no from all her allies.

 

"I believe the solution to this problem lies in a easy way out. Send a spy," said Ruby.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, let’s send someone to their castle, and allow them to stay a couple of weeks inside to see if they can find anything. If nothing is found, we have remained safe from war and continue searching for the truth."

 

Everyone around the table was nodding their heads in agreement to Ruby's idea.

 

"And if I’m right?"

"We’ll declare war to the Locksley," declared Ruby disappointed.

"Who shall we send?," asked Arthur, "I don’t know a lot of people willing to do such job."

"I do. My daughter, Regina!," exclaimed Cora.

 

All eyes turned to a black haired woman. She was standing in the furthest seat at the table.

 

"Regina? Why would she be perfect?," questioned Anitta.

"I’m asking myself the same thing," mumbled Elsa to Ruby.

 

'Regina? As in Princess Regina? As in the woman who Robin was ready to propose a week ago?,' thought Ruby, 'Oh, she am so gonna rub this on Robin's face later.'

 

"The records we have showed us the Locksley and the Mills have never connected before. What if we sent Regina with the idea she is going to form bonds with their kingdom? That way she will have to stay in the castle for as long as it’s needed and we’ll have someone on the inside," explained Cora, "Don’t forget, Your Highness, she knows magic. If the need to escape comes she can make a safe exit."

 

When weighted the options, Regina truly was the most qualified.

 

"If she agrees, we’ll send Regina. The minimal sign something’s not right, she must leave."

"Of course, Your Highness."

 

The meeting proceeded naturally debating little details of the plan in order to guaranty everything went smoothly.

 

 

**************

 

 

It had been a month since the court decided Regina's mission. To say she was pissed would be an understanding, but she knew this was a larger problem than her own wishes. A war was at risk and, according to her Mother, she was the best candidate to prevent that. So as soon as her mother told her, she would travel to the Locksley kingdom, she simply smiled and gathered some clothing for the trip.

At her arrival were the King and the Prince waiting for her. They had been notified by Queen Cora about her wishes of making trades with their kingdom, and what better way to do so than marrying their children? Of course, this wouldn't be discussed with Robin and Regina until all arrangements were made. Cora had persuaded James to think announcing the arrangement would bring bad luck.

 

"Princess Regina, welcome to our castle. This is my son, Robin Locksley. Robin, the daughter of Queen Cora, Princess....."

"Regina. Yes, we've met before."

"Excellent," spoke the King seeing the duo smile at each other.

"Please come, let me show you your chambers."

 

King James was thrilled with the interaction between Robin and Regina. It gave him hope for their future marriage. He had always imagined Robin married to Ruby, but Regina was also very beautiful and very powerful. It would be a good arrangement.

The trip around the castle was spent between the king talking and also Robin and Regina stealing glances at each other.

 

"Robin, I expect you to treat this lovely lady with care while she stays in our castle."

"Of course, Father."

 

The King left Regina alone with his son.

 

"Princess Regina. Has a nice ring to it," tested Robin. 

"Really? Would you happen to enjoy my name?"

"I do. It sounds like the perfect name for a future Queen.”

“Glad to hear you enjoy it.”

“I would enjoy it even more if it had my surname following it.”

 

Regina was taken back. Her eyes were wide and she felt the need to take a few steps back in the walls direction for support. Robin began to feel worried. This was Regina, not Ruby. She wasn’t used to his playful jokes the way his friend was. Regret crossed his face at that thought.

 

"My apologies, I...I didn’t intent to made you uncomfortable. I just wanted to ease the tension between us."

"It's fine. I actually enjoy the sound your last name has with mine," winked Regina.

 

Robin was relieved. He hadn't blown his chances with the woman.

 

"I'll see you tonight for dinner, Princess?," wondered Robin.

"I'll be there."

"Good."

 

When the Prince left, Regina relaxed. Robin was exactly as she imagined him to be from their previous encounter.

"By Gods, it's gonna be a long week."


	6. "You make a really sweet couple" and "I think I've been looking for someone like her"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy this chapter turned out way bigger than I originally expected 0.0 anyways thank you so much to all of you who are giving this little gem a chance. Hopefully you're enjoying things so far :)

1 month. That's how long Regina had been at the Locksley castle. It was starting to worry both Anitta and Ruby.

Nothing was being found that indicated King James was the responsible for the attack and Anitta was starting to lose hope. If she was being honest with herself, a little part of her wished nothing was found. James had been a great support when her husband died and she couldn't bear the thought of someone who stood by her side in her darkest times to betray her like this. Even her daughter had been trying to persuade her to end this madness.

 

"Mother, this is getting out of control! Regina isn’t in any way a part of this whole thing and yet she is being forced to partake in it. King James is starting to get suspicious as to why we’re not answering his letters; even the kingdom is starting to question why his visits shortened. You need to talk to him right now!"

"Or else what? You talk to him instead?"

"For the well of the kingdom? Yes."

 

Anita knew her daughter was right. Keeping her silence wasn’t the best strategy but it sure as hell helped her process how to move next. Looking at the dagger in her hands she remembered something her own mother used to tell her.

‘Never trust others judgments. If you want to know something, you need to check the facts yourself, not let someone else tell you themselves.’

Pulling the dagger aside, she called out her advisor. Soon he arrived accompanied by two guards.

 

"You called, Your Highness?," spoke the man.

"I need you to tell something to Queen Cora. Tell her Regina is to be returned from the castle of the Locksley immediately. I'll solve this God forsaken problem myself."

"Of course Queen Anita."

 

Something inside Anita lit up. The man could be a master of mischief, a genius of all that’s bad but he knew how to respect the hierarchy. Never in her life had he called her Queen Anita. Why had he done it now?

 

"Robert, please wait."

 

Looking back at her with a blank expression, Robert asked. Anitta knew better than that. He was tense and worried.

 

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to know the whereabouts of Ruby? "

"No, Your Highness. Should I call for the Princess?"

 

Another mistake was made. Robert always called Ruby by her first name. It was something that annoyed Anitta to the extreme, but Ruby felt the man belonged to their family in some ways. She even used to call him “uncle” as a young child.

 

"I'd like to do it myself. After all, we haven't had much time to ourselves lately," smiled Anita.

 

This attitude seemed to calm the man, considering his posture relaxed somehow. Leaving the room, the man didn’t bow to the Queen. Something was very wrong, and she needed to know what it was fast. Walking in the direction, she assumed was the place Ruby was, she spotted a few men, who bowed to her presence.

By the time of the day, Anita figured Ruby would be in the library. Her guess was right.

Near Ruby was Queen Elsa, both engaging in what seemed an intense conversation about a book Elsa held in her hand while Sir Gale and Sir Ping were sitting next to each of them. Anita noticed Sir Gale's interest in the conversation, occasionally asking questions to Ruby about the subjects, which made Ruby nervous for some reason, but brushed it off as simple curiosity.

 

"Mind if I join?," asked Anitta after observing them for a while.

"Mother! Of course not!"

 

Anita perceived Dorothy moving further from Ruby. Was she afraid Anitta would punish her for wanting to learn something? She would have to reassure the knight there was no need to feel that way.

 

"Your Highness," bowed Elsa.

"Please Elsa. There is no need for that kind of formality. Have you been enjoying your stay in our kingdom?"

 

After reuniting with Mulan, Elsa proposed to the woman staying for a little longer than the 3 days her sister and she had planned. Mulan agreed immediately. In Anita's mind, Elsa was looking to explore more their lands.

 

"Yes. Everyone has treated me very kindly around here," mentioned Elsa while looking discreetly at Mulan. Anitta noticed their exchange.

"I see. I hope the presence of these two guards hasn't disturbed your meetings with my daughter."

"Not in the slightest. They have been very welcoming and have helped me in many occasions. You are lucky to have someone like them for your protection."

"I believe Ruby would be the lucky one."

"WHAT?"

 

The scream Ruby gave made Dorothy look at her while both Mulan and Elsa laughed softly. A few of those servants who had the privilege of using the library weren’t very pleased by it.

 

"Dorothy, Ping. Could you please leave us alone?"

 

The women looked between each other but did as told. Dorothy was worried about this request but knew better than to disobey the Queen’s orders. Mulan noticed the shift in her friends’ attitude, so she grabbed Dorothy and pulled her towards the door. Once Anita knew they had left she began explaining.

 

"Ruby, Sir Gale and Sir Ping have been at your personal services for what…3 months? Over the course of these times I haven’t heard a single complaint from you about them. Although, there are some rumors that have reached my ears involving Sir Gale and yourself."

 

Ruby could feel her heart pounding against her chest. What kind of rumors was she talking about? Had Dorothy said anything about Ruby calling her by her first name?

Personally, she didn’t see any wrong with that. Just like she had told the woman, it was something of the moment and Dorothy guaranteed she didn’t see any harm in being called by her first name. Over the past weeks the two had been spending more time together. Sometimes alone, others in the presence of Mulan, Elsa and even Anna.

It was normal for them to engage in a conversation, and it made Ruby happy that Dorothy wasn’t afraid to be seen as imprudent due to the fact the Princess was always asking her about the life of a soldier and what she enjoyed the most about it. She soon realized Dorothy was an intelligent person and had a lot of knowledge on several subjects.

 

"What is this story about Sir Gale spending the night in your room?"

 

'Oh. That'. Ruby could feel Elsa’s eyes on her as well as her mother judging thoughts surrounding her. She had to control the urge to roll her eyes at those.

 

"A couple of days ago, I had a nightmare. A hooded figured climbed its ways to my room and said he was there to finish what was started during my birthday. Dorothy must have heard something because the only thing I remember is her awaking me up and hugging me. She was telling me to breath and trying to calm me down. She wanted to make sure nothing happened again that night so she stayed in my room. From then on, she’s been staying in an improvised bed we made next to mine. But it’s only because of the nightmares."

"Then why didn’t Ping stay in your room as well?"

 

Ruby looked at Elsa. Elsa didn’t need words to understand what she meant.

 

"Queen Anita, that day I asked Ruby to escort me to the castle’s garden. I’ve been hearing wonders of it since a little girl, and was curious to know if it was as beautiful as I believed. Ruby told me about what happened on her anniversary and advised me to ask for a knight's presence at the entrance of my chambers as well as the journey during the trip to the garden. Sir Ping immediately volunteered to be there since so one else was around and it could take some time to find anyone available. We were so tired from all the walking I invited Ping to stay in the room next to mine so he could sleep a little."

"Oh!," exclaimed Anitta, "I see."

"What do you mean by it mother?"

"Well it doesn’t take a genius to see our dear Elsa and Ping clearly have been courting each other!"

"HOW?," screamed Elsa before being reminded she was in a library, "I mean…what? Why-why do you say that?"

"Elsa, I may be busy, but I’m not blind. I see the way you look at Ping, and the way he looks at you. Have noticed since the first day you arrived. Sure, I knew something was happening, but I couldn’t ask for you to just admit it to me, neither less Ping. Personally I find it adorable. You two make a really sweet couple."

 

They were lost had words. Had Elsa and Mulan been that obvious? At least Mulan’s identity was still secured. In all case, they clearly needed to be more discreet.

"I’m happy to hear you say that, Queen Anita. But at the moment, Sir Ping and I are just getting to know each other better. We haven’t established anything."

"Let me know when you do," winked Anitta very excited about this news.

 

Leaving the girls, Anita passed Dorothy and Mulan. Taking the opportunity, she told them their responsibility to Ruby was to be reduced. Since so long had passed and no counter attack was made, Mulan and Dorothy were being allowed to return to their normal routines.

 

"Will we need to inform the Princess?," wondered Mulan.

"Please do so. I am sure she will take the news better if they come from you. Thank you for everything you’ve been for my daughter."

"We were happy to assist," replied Dorothy.

 

Bowing to them, the Queen left. She never saw the look of sorrow on Dorothy’s face and the compassioned nod Mulan gave her.

 

"That’s it! We’re going out today!"

"Ping, I don’t…," wept Dorothy, avoiding using Mulan’s real name inside the castle.

"Nope, we’re going and that’s final."

 

Inside the library, the conversation continued.

 

"What about you Ruby?"

"Me? What about....OH, no. Don’t think there is anyone out there for me yet."

"You never know. Maybe that someone is closer than you think...," implied Elsa.

"What’s that suppose to mean?," asked Ruby

"It means you need to open your eyes a little more to those around you," replied Elsa

 

Ruby was still trying to understand her friend.

 

"Ruby, I understand that at the night of the nightmare, Dorothy was the one nearest you. But why did she felt the need to spend the night in your room after that? She could have easily asked Anna or even me to keep you company. Don’t you think she did that because she wanted to stay closer to you?"

"Elsa, it’s her job to stay close to me. Something could happen."

 

'Admit that you feel safer when she's around you,' said a voice in her head.

 

"Ruby, don’t be so blind. I’ve noticed your interactions and I can assure you, she feels something for you. I can prove it."

"Fine. Prove it then."

"Oh, I don’t need to. Destiny will find it’s ways," persuaded Elsa.

 

 

***************

 

 

They were at the same pub they always went, when they felt a drink was needed. Only this time Mulan wasn’t drinking anything. And Dorothy was pretty much downing the pub's whole stock of beer.

 

"Dorothy you need to stop."

"Why should I? UH? It’s not...it’s not like you care. Or anyone."

"Boy you really have it bad…"

"She thinks she can just tell me to fuck off but she can’t. It's my job to protect the princess and that's what I'm gonna do."

"Dorothy that was not what the Queen said."

"WELL THAT’S WHAT IT FELT LIKE!"

 

Stumbling across the pub, Dorothy grabbed the wooden table and waved her hand at the bartender. Mulan told the man to stop selling anything to Dorothy.

Once it was night, Dorothy and Mulan made the usual path to their little place. The trip itself was quiet, which was an indicator to Mulan, Dorothy was not okay. When she started downing drink after drink, the woman quickly realized what a major problem Dorothy would be that night.

 

"Where the fuck is my drink?"

"It’s not coming! C’mon, we’re leaving!," spoke Mulan wrapping one arm around Dorothy’s wait and lifting her up. Before leaving she threw a sack of coins to the bartender, in order to pay for all they drank.

"NOOOOO," whined Dorothy.

 

In her drunken state, Dorothy was more difficult to handle. She couldn’t balance herself so Mulan needed to carry her out. For a few moments they didn’t say anything, but apparently Dorothy was in need to get some things of her chest. They were almost half way when Dorothy finally spoke.

 

"Why does she have to be that way Mulan?"

 

Mulan knew very well who the other woman was talking. Problem was she didn’t know how much she wanted to talk.

 

"Ruby…She’s so smart. Like REALLY smart. She likes to ready maps and learn about the forest and the lands. I feel so dumb around her, but she always teaches me new things and isn’t mad when I don’t know something. OH, and her smile. God, I would give my life if that meant she would never stop smiling," mentioned Dorothy smiling herself, "And when she’s nervous she’ll start biting her lip and touching her hair or when I compliment her, she just shakes her head and tells me I’m a dork, and it makes me really happy because I like being a dork around her."

"Dorothy you’re going to say something you’ll regret. Please stop talking."

"I hate this. I hate that I’m a guard. I hate that everyone is scared of me. I hate…"

 

Dorothy went silent again. Mulan started to wonder if the woman had fallen asleep but the soft whisper that came next told her otherwise.

 

"I hate not knowing what to do."

"Alright, that’s it."

 

Sitting Dorothy on a near rock, she stretches her back.

 

"Dorothy I get that you’re sad. I liked her company as well. She always made sure I was treated as a person and not just a warrior, just like all our comrades. But getting drunk ain’t solving anything. Filling your face with beer ain’t getting you anywhere."

"You don’t get it…"

"Try me then."

 

Dorothy looked at Mulan with tears in her eyes.

 

"Mulan…she’s my Elsa."

 

'OH DAMN' was all Mulan could think. Something very small inside her said she shouldn’t be this surprised. After all, Dorothy had been very flirty with Ruby ever since their first encounter, but she never really imagined how deep her feelings were. 'Kind of ironic considering you’ve been pining on the same woman for so long'

 

"She’s so thoughtful, and caring, and amazing. And every time I’m next to her, my heart starts banging on my chest so hard it seems like he’s gonna come out of my mouth. And it sucks because when I try to expose my feelings I get all sweaty and embarrassed because, you know, she’s a princess and I’m sure she doesn’t want to be seen with someone looking like they just ran three yards. For the longest time I’ve wondered when I would find someone who understood me. Always imagined that person would be a warrior, like me. Maybe they were from another place, maybe they were from around here. But now…now I don’t think that."

"What do you think then?"

 

Mulan was testing Dorothy. If her friend loved Ruby that much she would need to understand a few things. First one was to never give up.

 

"I think…I’ve been looking for someone like her."

 

Mulan smiled at Dorothy.

 

"Then fight for her. Don’t make the same mistake I made."

"What are you talking about? You got the girl."

"After how long Dorothy? Years. It took us years to finally be where we are now. Don’t wait until it’s too late to tell someone how you feel. Now c'mon, let's get back before they start a search to come find us."


	7. "I'm with you no matter what" and "Are you jealous?"

King James arrived at d’Lucas castle in a matter of days. The letter Anitta send him was short and simple. 'We need to talk. Don't tell anyone your coming. It's urgent,' said she.

The matter must be important considering she hadn't talked to the man in over 2 months. He was being escorted by a dozen of his most trusted guards. Arriving at her meeting room he knocked. Unusual to him, she opened the door.

  
"Come in. Alone."

  
Giving a nod to his men, King James walked into the room and closed the door.

  
"What is going to be discussed in this room should not leave it. If something like this got out, our lives could be compromised!," explained Anitta

  
James attention was fully on the woman. His inner warrior emerged when her words reached his ears. Whatever it was, he needed to be prepared for the worst.

  
"I think someone intents to kill me."  
  
"What?," trembled James.  
  
"You know my advisor? Robert?"  
  
"Yes. What about him?"  
  
"I'm certain someone took him and his using magic to pretend to be him."

James couldn't hold back his laugh, "Anitta that's stretching things a bit don't you think?"  
  
"Listen to me, James! When was the last time Robert called you by 'King James'?"  
  
"Never."

"He called me 'Queen Anitta' just the other day. And to top it off he called Ruby 'the Princess'!"  
  
"Well sure, that is a bit weird, but it could have just been a little mistake."  
  
"James, I've known that man all my life. Not ONCE had he called me by my first name. And Ruby, she's like the niece he never had! Why would he call her Princess when she always hated he did that?"  
  
"I can see your point of view. But do you have more proof to justify this?"  
  
"Actually I do. That is why I invited you here. It's about Ruby's 18th birthday."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I did some investigating about that night. Unfortunately, this didn't move faster since the archer we captured was killed in our cells. We eventually contacted a sorcerer and he showed us something very disturbing…"  
  
"What did he showed you?"

  
Anita was paying close attention to James’ reaction to everything she said. One of her most valued qualities was being able to spot a lie when presented in front of her.

  
"He showed me you paying that archer to kill me or my daughter. We didn't get the opportunity to discover which one was the target of the attack."

 

James reaction surprised Anitta. He wasn't mad or sad. He was disappointed.

  
"Is this why you haven't contacted me? Because you feared I was the one responsible?"  
  
"Yes."

  
James could almost feel the tears swelling his eyes. It broke his heart to know the woman he loved thought he could be able to hurt her this way. But given the proof, who could blame her? She had every reason to doubt him, and yet she decided to wait a while before talking to him. He could only imagine Ruby had something to do with this decision. She was always a wise girl and never took actions before viewing all her options. He would thank her when the chance appeared.

  
"Anitta we've known each other since we were kids. Tell me the truth. At any point, did you seriously think I was truly guilty?"  
  
"Yes," said Anitta after a minute of silence, "I was tired of getting nowhere and knowing I had someone to blame made things easier. You don't know how my life has been these past few months. Ruby has been having nightmares, my people are worried about her supposed marriage never happening. And now this! It's just so much pressure on top of me that I didn't care. It was one less problem on my shoulders."

  
James hugged Anitta while she cried on his shoulder. He couldn't imagine how she felt. Sure, his kingdom also questioned him about Robin's marriage but he was a man. Ruby was a woman, and from what he knew, a strong and wise one. People were bound to argue and disagree. A few minutes went by before Anitta was calmer.

  
"I'm sorry. I should be able to control myself better."

"You don't need to apologize for feeling down. I'm your friend. And I'm here for whatever you may need me to."

 

Anitta couldn't look at James. Ever since her husband's death she noticed how her feelings to James had changed. But she couldn't act on them. What would her people think? More importantly, what would Ruby think? She idolized her Father, even without knowing him. She would feel so betrayed to know her mother loved someone else now.

No. She just had to keep her distance and bury her desires deep inside her.

 

"Thank you James. Your support means the world to me. Now, I need your help to unravel the truth."

"I'm listening."

 

 

****************

 

 

In the kingdom's garden were Elsa and Ruby. They had decided to enjoy the remaining two days Elsa had in d’Lucas kingdom before returning to Arendelle.

"You're leaving soon."

"I know. Seems like it was yesterday I arrived and now I'll have to leave. Can't believe how fast time went by."

"I wonder why...," teased Ruby, "Maybe it had something to do with a certain knight..."

"Shut up Ruby. You act like you don't have your own knight who literally sleeps in the same room as you..."

"How are things with Mulan?," wondered Ruby, trying to change the attention to something else.

 

She never told Elsa, but a couple of nights ago, Ruby had gotten tired of seeing Dorothy sleeping on the floor, so she volunteered to have her sleeping on the same bed as her. She knew Elsa would never stop teasing her about that.

 

"Wonderful. She's so sweet to me. It's like we never parted ways you know? Makes me really happy to know even after all that time she still loves me."

"Have you been with anyone apart from Mulan?"

"I've never felt that connection I have with her. And you know me. I’m not really the one night kind of girl. I actually talked with Mulan about this. She confessed me she had been with other women, and at first I was pretty upset. I felt betrayed by her actions. But after a lot of conversation, I realized I couldn’t judge her. We ended things pretty badly and at the time I never thought we’d ever see each other again."

"I’m glad you solved things calmly. The last thing we need is an Ice Queen freezing our guards," laughed Ruby.

"What about you? Have you thought about what I told you the other day?"

"I still think you’re just seeing things where they don’t exist. Dorothy is just a friend. And even if there was more to it, which isn't, I don't think I could do it."

"First name basis already? Things are going fast for you two," smirked Elsa, "But seriously, don't worry so much. She likes you, you like her. Who cares what others think?"

"I care! And it's just like I said, things wouldn't work between us. I am the Princess and people expect all these great things from me. Dorothy deserves someone who can be there for her all the time and not just partially."

"Have you ever considered she could be fine with having you exactly like that?"

 

Ruby didn't say anything. Giving herself and her feelings hope was not good for her mental health.

 

"C’mon, let’s go see my girlfriend kick some ass. Maybe some fresh air is what you need to think things out."

Ruby laughed at her friends’ comment. She had actually been thinking a lot about Elsa’s advice. 'I’ve noticed your interactions and I can assure you, she feels something for you.'

Sure, she would deny it in front of Elsa, but deep down she knew her feelings for Dorothy were changing. She would notice herself smiling at the thought of the other woman, noticing little details about her, like the way she would look attentively at Ruby when she spoke or how she would tap her foot whenever she was nervous. How she would blush whenever Ruby caught her staring at her and the way her hands were always behind her back, almost like she wanted to stop herself from touching Ruby.

Ruby started shaking her head.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realized they had reached the guards practice course. Looking around the place she spotted Dorothy with Mulan and a young maid. The woman didn't seem to acknowledge Mulan's presence, being more focused on Dorothy. More precisely, on Dorothy's arms. She didn’t like the fact the maid was pretty much on top of Dorothy.

 

‘Who does she think she is?’ thought Ruby interrupting the moment.

"Are you going to just stand there, or are you gonna go there and get your girl?"

"She is not my girl! And how come you’re not mad or upset so many women hit on Mulan?"

"I trust my girlfriend. I know she would never hurt me on purpose and I know she trusts me too."

"That’s what I love about you two. The confidence and trust in your relationship is a future goal."

 

Ruby continued to eye the maid occasionally wrinkling her nose or biting her lips.

 

"Let's go meet them before you order her execution," joked Elsa.

 

They walked towards the tree women while replying to the men’s greetings. It wasn’t every day the princess would go to the course. Mulan was the first to noticed them and it only took a look at Elsa to see something was about to happen. She knew her girlfriend too well.

 

"Princess Elsa, princess Ruby. What do we own the pleasure to your presence? Is something wrong?"

"Relax Ping. We were just wandering around the castle and ended up here. Speaking of which, shouldn’t you be doing something else maid?," questioned Ruby directly at the woman holding Dorothy’s arm.

 

Mulan had to control her laugh. Ruby was clearly jealous! Dorothy on the other hand didn't notice that and looked at the interaction between Ruby and her old friend with confusion written all over her face.

 

"I’ve finished all my tasks today, your Majesty. I asked the High Master if I could come down and see the sights. Guess I came down just at the right moment," replied the woman, eyeing Dorothy up and down, "Been a while since I've had the pleasure of seeing my Dorothy."

 

Ruby didn’t approve of this. Sure she might have some sort of feelings for Dorothy, but seeing someone eye another person like they are a piece of meat disgusted her. Respect was something she valued profoundly.

 

"Well, you’ve seen the sights. Now get back to work. Sir Gale I need to speak to you in private," ordered Ruby.

“Can I at least wish farewell to my friend, Your Majesty? Or is this an urgent matter?,” teased Dorothy.

 

Mulan and Elsa hid they faces so no one would see them laughing while the maid looked horrified by the princess’ attitude. Dorothy on the other hand had never seen this sight of the princess before and it kinda turned her on. 'Damn she’s bossy,' thought the soldier.

Excusing herself from Mulan and Elsa, she followed Ruby to the other end of the castle. Some of the men who were in the practice course looked at her with playful smiles and other looked at her with worry. They all loved Dorothy like a sister, and the last thing they wanted was to see her get in trouble for simply hanging with the maids.

 

"What was that?," interrogated Ruby once they were alone.

"'That' would be Miss Parker. She was transferred here from the Locksley kingdom and we were simply talking. That is until we were interrupted, Your Majesty."

"Oh, please! She was practically on top of you. Might as well open her legs and scream your name!"

"I beg your pardon, but that’s my friend you’re talking about. I would enjoy if you didn’t talk about her like she’s some common whore."

"A friend? Last time I checked, my friends don’t go around, grabbing my muscles and looking like they’re about to strip me naked!"

"Why are you so...."

"And by the way, what's this whole thing of 'Your Majesty'? We've known for more than 3 months, we’ve established it was okay for you to address me as Ruby and yet all it takes is a pair of legs to come, you get all formal with me and...."

 

It didn’t take much for Dorothy to understand where all this was coming from.

‘Is she...no, she can't be! But that's the only explanation...,’ wondered Dorothy

 

“Are you jealous, Your Majesty?," implied Dorothy.

"What-What I-of course not! That would be…me jealous? That’s ridiculous.”

 

Dorothy approached Ruby slowly. She didn’t want Ruby to feel pressured by her actions, but she needed answers. She had already talked to Mulan about her feelings and made it clear she didn’t want to ruin her “friendship” with the princess, and that she would keep her distance if that was what Ruby wished. But if what she was witnessing was a burst of jealousy, maybe acting on her feelings would be the right thing to do.

 

"Ruby, answer the question."

 

Ruby was terrified. From a young age she heard people be sentenced for loving someone like them. Was she brave enough to overcome that hate? Was she strong enough to face a kingdom that didn’t accepted what was different? Looking at Dorothy’s eyes she knew the answer. Yes, she was. Because she would have Dorothy by her side and all those who mattered would be too. Those who wouldn’t didn’t deserve her.

Ruby could see Dorothy’s fearful expression so she did the only thing that felt right at the moment. She kissed her. Her lips were soft and they tasted of peaches. Dorothy must have had some before practice. Dorothy was shocked by Ruby’s attitude, but soon started to kiss the woman back. Sliding her hands across Ruby’s back she heard Ruby whisper. It was as if time stopped for the two. Nothing else mattered. No responsibilities, no status, no family, nothing. It was just Dorothy and Ruby, two people who loved each other and finally had the courage to admit how they feel. When air was needed they broke the kiss. Standing there, holding each other without saying a word.

 

"Wow."

"Wow."

 

They laughed softly. Neither knew how to react to this new feeling growing inside them.

 

"We need to talk about this." mumbled Dorothy.

"I know."

"Maybe…we could talk over dinner?"

"Are you asking me out Sir Gale?," said Ruby playfully.

"Yes I am, Princess Ruby d'Lucas," smiled Dorothy, “are you going to accept my offer?”

"I’d like that. Very much."

They didn't discuss dinner plans. They didn't agree on a date. They just stood there, noses touching, smiles on their lips and the feeling of love surrounding their hearts.


	8. The Best Friend Talk

"You did what?"

 

Elsa was shocked. Last time she talked to Ruby they were discussing Ruby's 'feelings' for Dorothy and how certain Elsa was that her friend should just take a leap of faith, next thing she knows she is being told Dorothy and Ruby kissed and spent the night together.

 

"Will you calm down a bit? It's not what you're thinking!"

"Well explain to me then, how come in one moment we're arguing whether Dorothy feels something for you or not, and in the next you sleep together?"

"We did not sleep together! She helped me with a problem! That's all that happened!"

"I didn't hear anything against the kiss part...," Elsa smirked.

"Gods, you are annoying!," replied Ruby with a smile.

"Tell me what happened from the beginning."

"Ok then..."

 

 

**The night before**

 

 

Ruby was in another world. For so long she had been taught to hide her feelings, burying them deep inside her so that no one could read her expression and use that to their advantage. Now she was holding hands and kissing fearlessly this amazing woman, whom she had been thinking about for the longest time.

Her head was resting on Dorothy's shoulder and her eyes were heavy from the sleepy feeling in her. Dorothy wasn't so tired but was also in need of rest. They walked in a comfortable silence, back to the castle, lost in their peaceful moment.

Elsa would be leaving the next day and the duo decided it would be better to discuss their relationship with the woman before her departure. Not to mention Mulan's. A few days before Elsa and Mulan's reconnection, the warrior had announced Dorothy she would try to be transferred to the Arendelle kingdom in the hopes of finding "Elizabeth".

Dorothy had taken Ruby on a walk to the woods towards a nearby waterfall where she had placed a small blanket with a basket filled with all sorts of food. Ruby was impressed by Dorothy's efforts to give them not only privacy but also a normal date.

 

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes. Who knew you could be such a romantic?"

"You undervalue my skills, Princess. Not to mention, I want to prove my worth to you."

"Please Dorothy. We already talked about this. You are more than worthy to me," mentioned Ruby looking directly in Dorothy's eyes.

"Princess, it's cute that you think like that, but that doesn't mean I should just lay back and enjoy this while it lasts. I have been raised to fight for what I want. And that includes relationships."

 

**( "Omg that is soo cute. She is so into you," awed Elsa**

**"Shush! Let me continue!," replied Ruby)**

 

Ruby laughed a bit but reminded herself that those thoughts probably came from years of being neglected simply because of her status and the fact she is a woman. 18 years and Ruby was still impressed by the world’s hypocrisy.

 

"So tell me Sir Gale."

 

Ruby noticed Dorothy taking a deep breath before answering. She frowned at that reaction. 

 

"You have a thing for calling me that don’t you?," wondered Dorothy.

"Does it bother you? ‘Cause if so, I’m terribly sorry…"

 

Dorothy shushed her with a kiss. Something is this kiss felt different. It was more intense, more rushed, more everything. It made Ruby dizzy.

 

"Relax princess, I don’t mind you calling me that."

“Ok then.”

 

**( "OH MY GOODNESS! SHE WAS TURNED ON BY YOU CALLING HER SIR GALE? I gotta try that with Mulan."**

**"FOR GOODNESS SAKE ELSA, I DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW THAT! As I was saying…")**

 

"We need to start thinking about what and who we’re telling about us."

 

Dorothy already had a few ideas who Ruby might want to confide this reveal, but she wanted the princess confirmation first.

 

"Robin and Elsa should know. This means, Mulan and Regina will most likely know too. I don’t think my mom is ready to know yet!"

"I agree with you. We also need to account Your Highness still doesn’t know Mulan’s real identity…"

"Ohhh I almost forgot about that!,” Ruby noticed Dorothy laughing at her reaction. 

"Don’t worry Ruby. That is exactly what I’m here for!"

“Uh. I thought you were here because you’re happy with me.”

 

Due to the time, none of them had to worry about being seen together. The guards were either on their rooms or practicing. The maids were worried about dinner and her Mother was most likely in a meeting with King James. Dorothy insisted on taking Ruby back to her room, making a quick stop in the kitchen where she carefully placed the basket.

 

"This brings back memories," reminded Ruby. 

"Like what exactly?"

"Remember the first night Mulan and you decided to escort me here? You were so curious about everything! It was so cute!"

"Curious?," Dorothy started laughing, "Ruby I was flirting with you! How did you not see it?"

"You were?," Ruby saw Dorothy nod, "Oh. Wow. I just thought you were being friendly."

 

**( Elsa was laughing loudly during this.**

**"You didn’t….you did-…oh lord I can’t breathe….you’re so innocent it’s saddening!!! Oh my lord my head hurts from laughing. Help me Lord!!"**

**"Are you done?"**

**"Almost….ok I’m good. I’m good. Carry on.")**

 

Dorothy couldn’t control her laugh this time. This had to be the funniest thing she had heard all day. Ruby tried to hide her embarrassment by hugging Dorothy and placing her head on her shoulder.

 

"Oh c’mon Wolfie. You don’t have to be embarrassed."

"I know-wait. What did you just called me?"

 

This time it was Dorothy’s time to blush. She didn’t even give much thought. It was something that just left her mouth.

 

"OH…I…uhm….remembered you saying your favorite animal were wolfs…because…uhm…you said they were free spirits and protected each member of their pack like family do…so I…though that kinda reminds me a bit of you? Hence, Wolfie…you okay with that?"

 

**("Awwwnnnn that’s the sweetest thing I have ever imagined! Apart from Mulan of course…Continue")**

 

Ruby smiled at Dorothy’s explanation. It filled her with joy to know Dorothy listened to her ramblings and actually paid attention to what she had to say.

 

"I like it. But I do think it’s only fair that I get to give you a nickname too."

"Really?," smirked Dorothy.

"Really," replied Ruby smiling, "Give me a little bit of time to think of one."

"I’ll wait for as long you want me."

 

They walked into the room and sat on the bed. Ruby yawned and rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake just a little bit more.

 

"C’mon Wolfie. Time to sleep. I’ll be in the bathroom."

"You know I don’t mind you staying in the room while I change, do you?"

"I know. I just choose to do so."

 

**("UGH I LOVE A RESPECTFUL WOMAN!"**

**"Excuse me? You have Mulan, leave my Dorothy in peace!")**

 

Ruby watched Dorothy leave to the bathroom and once the door closed, she started stripping. Getting the dress and all the accessories was easy. Getting that damned corset out of way was another story.

 

"Uhmmm Dorothy?," screamed Ruby.

"Yes?"

"I may need your help…"

"With what…oh damn!," whispered Dorothy

"Can you get this off of me?," replied Ruby while struggling.

 

**("You are gonna kill that woman someday!," said Elsa laughing, "Seriously how didn't you pull that off on purpose?"**

**"I didn't mean it to be! Usually I have a maid helping me remove everything but since Dorothy was there it was easier to call for her!"**

**"Uh uh I'll pretend I believe you," grinned Elsa)**

 

"Uhmmm yeah sure. Let me just…"

 

Once she finished untying the piece, Dorothy turned her back to Ruby and ran towards the bathroom. It made her feel safe to know Dorothy was willing to make sure Ruby had her space during those private times.

 

"I’m ready. You can change now."

"Ok princess."

 

**("WE LOVE A RESPECTFUL WOMAN! Dorothy you have my support! Let's just hope you're not like this on your wedding day!"**

**"Would you keep it down?")**

 

Dorothy quickly put on her gown. She hated wearing too much clothing while sleeping, preferring much more to sleep on the nude. Something Ruby had learned during the first night's they shared the room. It was a little strange to the Princess at first but with time she learned all of Dorothy’s routines. Now it was like they had known each other for years.

Knocking on the door was their signal to let the other know they were ready. Like usual, Ruby slept on her side, whereas Dorothy would sleep on her back. According to Dorothy, Ruby had a thing with cuddling her in her sleep, so she positioned herself in a way it would make it easier for Ruby. It didn’t take long for both to fall asleep.

 

**("Did she sleep on the bed with you?"**

**"…it’s a possibility."**

**"OOHHHH."**

**"BE QUIET! LET ME FINISH!")**

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. The room was dark but she could hear music playing somewhere in the castle. Following the sound, she saw a light and someone sitting on a bench playing the piano. Approaching the person carefully she wasn’t prepared for the next moments.

 

"Hello darling."

"Dad…"

"Are just gonna stand there or are you gonna hug your old man?," questioned the man opening his arms.

 

Ruby was crying so hard she couldn’t even move. Her dad was there, alive, and smiling at her. Running and crushing him in a tight embrace, Ruby smelled the sense of flowers and the soft smell of soap on him.

 

"You became such a beautiful woman, Ruby."

"I miss you everyday daddy."

"I know, my darling. I miss too, everyday. How I wished I had the chance to watch you grow.”

“Mom would be happy about that. As would I.”

“But you’re happy now right? With that knight. Dorothy, if I'm not mistaken? "

"How do you…"

"Ruby, I’ve been by your side for the past 18 years. Of course I know about your lover."

"Are you mad? That I...am with a woman instead of a man?"

"Darling, I have known she was the right one for you from the moment you met! I could never love you less for being with your true love, no matter who they are! But I need your help with something."

 

 

_***if you are uncomfortable with blood mentions skip to the next note*** _

__

 

"Anything daddy!," replied Ruby with tears still running down her cheeks.

"Tell your Mother she- AHHHHHH!"

 

She felt the blood splash to her face. For a few seconds she was forced to close her eyes and when she opened them, her dad was laying on the floor. The tip of the blade of the sword dripping with his blood and her father’s face turning to a shade of purple. No matter how hard Ruby tried to help the man, she couldn’t. There was something pulling her away, keeping her apart from her father, who tried his best to grab her hand.

 

"No. No, no, no, no. Daddy please. Don't leave me now."

_'Ruby. Ruby wake up.'_

"No. PLEASE DADDY DON’T LEAVE ME!! I NEED YOU!"

_'Ruby wake up! Wolfie, wake up!'_

"DADDY PLEASE!"

"I love you Ruby," was the last thing she heard before the blackness surrounding her took over.

 

 

_***ALL DONE, YOU CAN CONTINUE WITH YOUR READING*** _

__

 

"WOLFIE!"

 

Ruby awoke dripping sweat and with her eyes heavy. She could feel tears on her cheek and the look of worry on Dorothy’s face said she probably scared the woman for life.

 

"Where am I? What happened?"

"Ruby are you alright? I heard you cry and you were screaming ‘daddy! daddy!’. Do you need me to call someone?"

"They killed him Dorothy!"

"Who?"

"My dad. He...he said...he's happy for me. That he loves me. He loves me Dorothy! And they something happened and he died right in front of me..."

 

Dorothy hugged Ruby tight. She pressed a soft kiss on Ruby's forehead trying her best to calm her lover.

 

"Let's try get some sleep princess. I'll be right here if you need me to."

 

Ruby laid her head on Dorothy’s chest allowing the woman to wrap her arms around her.  She fell asleep with her dad's words running through her mind.

 

**Present moment**

"Oh damn!"

"I know. The worst part was that I couldn't do anything to stop it. He just vanished in front of my eyes."

"I really don't know what to say. But I am curious about something!"

"What is it?"

"Your dad said 'I could never love you less for being with your true love!'. Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Elsa don't you think it's way too soon to know? We've been together for a day!"

"Yeah...true. Tell you what, give it some time, see how things work with Dorothy and then send me a letter with your opinion. You know I won't be able to come to the d'Lucas kingdom so often now, right?"

"I know. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

 

The duo hugged and said their last goodbyes before Elsa, Anna and Mulan embarking on the carriage. Ruby was sure she would miss her best friend, but at least she had someone by her side to help her forget the sadness.


	9. "She's really special", panick attacks and "I believe I own you an apologie!" Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this went dark.....fast....like WAY FAST.... Just putting it out there there will be mentions of flashbacks to the attack on the castle and Ruby feeling extremelly triggered SO TRIGGER WARNING BABIES 😊 
> 
>  
> 
> WE'RE ALMOST AT THE END *cries on the floor 'cause this was one of my favorite ones to write*. Just realised I haven't had Robin be the center of the chapter so HERE IT IS!  
> Once again, thank you so much for giving this a chance :D

The day after Elsa and Mulan's departure, Robin was at the castle. He knew how much Ruby loved Elsa and how important their friendship was to his friend.

It had made him extremely jealous when they were younger the amount of time Ruby would spent with Elsa, compared to the time he spent with her, but as he grew older he began understanding there were certain things Ruby felt more comfortable talking to a woman and that Ruby appreciated his friendship whether they spent the whole day together or just a few hours.

Not only that, but Ping had always seemed like a pleasant guy and very likeable, from the few times they had a chance to talk. A shame he was transferred to the Arendelle kingdom. He assumed he had requested the transfer and after a few minutes of talking to Ruby about the subject he learned it was in fact his own choice to transfer.

 

“How you doing?,” asked Robin walking along side with Ruby, “With Elsa and Ping’s departure, and also the nightmares continuing.”

“I’m getting better. The nightmares have slowed down and I only had 3 this past week, so that’s good. I’ve been talking to the knights on how to control my urge to scream at every loud noise. I really need to reward them for all the help they’ve been giving me this past 4 months. I knew for about 3 months, Mulan wanted to transfer to Arendelle since she consulted with me and my mother on that so…I guess I was kinda prepared for it and it didn’t cost me as much as I imagined.”

“Oh, so you had two knights transferred to Arendelle?”

“What are you talking about Robin?”

“Well I asked you about Elsa and Ping, but you also mentioned a Mulan. I just assumed that was another knight. Was she actually a maid?”

“Oh!”

 

Robin could tell something inside Ruby light up with his question. But the look on her face made him frown. That was his best friends ‘I-forgot-to-tell-you-something-really-important-and-now-I-don’t-know-how-tell-you-this’.

 

“Yeah…about that…It may have slipped my mind to tell you Ping is actually a woman named Mulan who had an affair with Elsa who called herself Elizabeth a long time ago but ended things on bad terms and never spoke again until Elsa came to visit and they encountered each other again?,” replied Ruby in one breath.

“What the hell? That’s crazy!”

“I know right? I was pretty funny seeing them reconnect the first day, but then once they talked things through you could see they were very happy to have found each other again.”

“Oh damn. Gina would be going nuts if she were here! She would be jumping up and down going all ‘Tell me everything. I need to know ALL the details’,” spoke Robin in a girly voice.

“Gina? As in Regina Mills, the Princess? I didn’t know things were going that well between you too…”

 

Robin couldn’t help the smile creeping on his face. He had the chance to get to know Regina better while she stayed in his castle. He had to be honest with himself: Regina was so different from the women he had met over the years.

Most of them where spoiled, entitled and self-centered. It had always annoyed him how they would throw themselves at him all for his money. A lot of them even tried getting on his father good side in a way of arranging a weeding between them.

But not Regina. She had her own opinion on things, she had courage, she wasn’t afraid of being against his own thoughts. Regina was beautiful, but her beauty wasn’t the thing that attracted him the most. It was her mind, her personality. The little things that made Regina the woman she is.

 

"I guess you could say that. She's really special, you know?"

"Yeah, I know how you feel," remembered Ruby smiling to the ground

"Do you, now?," asked Robin with a sly smile.

"Yes. I do."

"So tell me, oh sister for a different mistress," implied Robin while dramatically putting his arm around Ruby, "who is this mysterious woman who won my best friend's heart?"

"What makes you think it's a woman?"

"Ruby you're my best friend. I have never seen you look at a man the way I look at women. Plus when we were little and you told me you found your maidens more pretty than the knights," Robin smiled, "So, tell me, who is the lucky one?"

"It's Dorothy."

"Dorothy? The knight, Dorothy Gale? Oh wow, I did not see this one coming!"

"Is that a bad thing or…?"

"Of course not. I'm really happy for both of you. I just need to admit I never thought you would fall for her!”

“What makes you say that?”

“I figured you would be extremely against the whole 'private-knight-from-another-realm' and would be making her life a misery. But it's nice you finally found someone who makes you happy. I mean, I assume she makes you happy?"

"She makes me really happy. The God's gave me a wonderful chance by bringing her to me. She's so smart and thoughtful. And such a gentlemen...Gentlewoman? Either way, she always makes sure I'm comfortable around her and never tries to push me past my boundaries. You know very well how there are certain things I do not enjoy and she never forces me to do them. Plus, she always asks for my permission no matter what we're doing. Hugging, cuddling, hand holding, doesn't matter what, she makes sure I want to do them."

"Yeah I feel that way around Gina. Personally I never noticed Regina feeling that way but do you think I should ask her for her permission to do things?"

"I don't believe it to be necessary but if you see her looking uncomfortable or even slightly nervous about something, you should always be sure she is free to refuse or even regret her prime decision. Most of the time, I don’t get a choice in what I want, so having Dorothy give me that option makes me feel safe around her. Like I know she will listen to me and what I have to say."

"Oh okay. I'll keep that in mind."

 

Ruby and Robin spent a few more minutes talking about their lovers when things changed to the worse.

 

 

**_*TRIGGER WARNING EVERYONE, IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT WARNING*_ **

 

 

A little girl had been running with a little bow and arrow, always with the supervision of her father, Graham. She was having the time of her life but accidentally tripped on her feet, letting an arrow shot aimlessly towards Ruby. Even thought the strength of it didn't even reach the woman's feet, it was enough to freeze Ruby on the spot.

Suddenly she was back at her 18th ball, but this time she saw the face of the archer laughing at her and smiling devilishly while pointing his arrow at her. No one was in the room, just the two of them. A voice was calling for her but she didn't recognize it. It took a scream for the woman to turn her attention to Robin and Dorothy.

 

"Ruby, are you alright? By God's you scared us all," wondered Robin.

"Don’t touch me!"

 

Ruby was terrified. Her breathing was uneven and at some point she felt the need to sit on a bench. Embracing herself felt the like the only safe option, wrapping her arms around herself and avoiding looking at anyone. She wasn’t sure what to do. Everyone around her kept trying to touch her. Why couldn’t they stop?

She had been fine this past 4 months, occasionally having nightmares but never something this serious. What was this? Ruby didn’t know and it terrorized her to feel like this. When Robin tried to sit next to her, she quickly left the bench. She was certain she had specifically asked not to be touched.

 

"Wolfie. It's me. Dorothy. What happened?"

“Don’t. Touch. Me.”

 

Again with the touching. Was it that hard to listen to what she was saying? She couldn’t bear to be touched and the healed injury in her arm was killing her for some reason.

Anger was boiling inside her. Why? She couldn’t tell. It felt like someone else was controlling her body and herself. Mostly she was terrified, the thought of someone even sitting next to her scaring her. Her whole body was shaking and her vision was spinning around, like everything was moving in circles. Dorothy walked slowly towards Ruby, in hopes of getting to the woman, but ended up ruining things more.

When she placed her hand on Ruby’s back it was like someone had slapped her into reality.

 

"I said don't touch me! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!, " screamed Ruby running away.

 

 

***ALL GOOD EVERYONE. YOU CAN BE SAFE FROM HERE ON***

 

 

Dorothy wanted to run after Ruby but Robin hold her back.

 

“Don't. You better than anyone knows how this things work. She needs to be alone now. Give her some time.”

“Yes, but…”

“No ‘but’. I’m asking you to stay here.”

“As a request from the Prince?”

“As a request from a friend.”

 

Dorothy hated Robin was right. She had shared a lot of these terrors with the men, and they all found different ways of dealing with them. But the most common one was to spend some time alone to just calm themselves and recollect their thoughts.

 

"Sir Gale, Prince Robin, I would like to apologize on behalf of my daughter. I swear she will be punished by her actions…."

"Graham you don't have to apologize. It was an accident and I'm sure little Sapphire didn't mean to cause harm to anyone," rested Dorothy.

"Still, I wanted to guarantee you, Emma and I will make sure Sapphire doesn't repeat her actions of today."

"Of course, Sir Graham. I will make sure Princess Ruby receives your message and that she knows it was an accident," assured Robin.

"Yeah Graham. Don't be too hard on Sapphy, okay? She's just a kid."

 

Dorothy kneeled in front of Sapphire and smiled at the frightened girl.

 

"You ok Sapphy?"

"I didn't mean to hurt Wuby. I fell and my bow went kaboom and then, then Wuby stopped walking and, and she…"

"I know darling. Don't be scared. Ruby knows you didn't want to scare her."

"Okay…"

"Let's go my little warrior. Before your mother comes looking for us."

 

Graham bowed to Robin and shook Dorothy's hand. The duo watched the man leave and proceeded to wonder what would be the best way to help Ruby.

From the background, a woman with a black vestment was smiling at her actions. In a twist of her hand, a cloud of smoke surrounded her, taking her far away from the castle.


	10. "She's really special", panick attacks and "I believe I own you an apology!" Pt.2

She was calm now. At least she felt calmer than before.

Her room felt colder without Dorothy's warm laugh or her loving attention. She was tired, hurt, and heartbroken. She shouldn't have talked to Dorothy the way she did, or Robin. She should have been more cautions, expressed her feelings better. Maybe now, she wouldn't be feeling the way she did.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her mind.

 

"Hello? Ruby? Do you mind if I come in?"

"Robin? No, of course not. Come on in, please!"

 

Robin cautiously closed the door behind him, looking outside the room for a few minutes. Ruby couldn't see the person behind that door. Making sure Ruby felt comfortable with his presence, Robin stayed a few inches away from his friend.

 

"Are you better now?"

"I think so...yes."

"Sir Graham and Miss Swan are outside wanting to apologize to you on behalf of Sapphire. I told them there was no need for such but…I assume they are more worried about your well being than their work position."

"Tell them I'm fine"

"There is someone else outside wanting to see you..."

"IS IT DOROTHY?," wondered Ruby getting up quickly

"No Ruby. It's your mother. Queen Anita."

"Oh"

 

Ruby sat down again. The tears were starting to height on the corners of her eyes, and she wished she could just ask everyone to leave.

 

"Tell my mother to come in, and please assure Graham nothing will happen to any of them."

"I will Ruby," Robin spoke walking away but turning back for a few moments, "She was really worried about you. She just had to stay with the guards to explain your situation. I’m sure she will be here in no time."

 

Before leaving, Robin blew a kiss to Ruby who pretended to catch it and place it on her forehead. He knew she was ok then.

Giving the Queen space to walk in the room, Robin closed the door and gave Ruby's assurance to the family everything was fine and none would be accused of attempt to the princess.

Taking the same posture Robin took, Anita stared at her daughter with sadness in her eyes. A million thoughts running to her mind.

 

"Ruby."

 

A simple word was all it took for Ruby to fall apart. The tone in her mother's voice was so destructive to her, so heart wrecking, she could only throw her arms around her mother and cry.

 

"It's okay Ruby. You're safe now."

“Mommy. I hurt them.”

“No Ruby, you didn’t. Sir Graham explained everything to me, as well as Robin. It was just an accident. Your reaction is natural considering everything that happened to you,” assured Anita looking at Ruby’s eyes.

“No mom, I really hurt them. Robin, Kansas, Graham…even Sapphire! I was so mad! I just wanted to slap everyone around me! Imagine what could have happened had I reacted on my impulses!”

“But you didn’t. And that’s all you need to think right now. You could have had a bad reaction but you stood your ground and didn’t allow those impulses to take over you!”

“Still…”

 

Ruby sat down on the bed, while Anita caressed her back, making sure to reassure her daughter she would not leave her side.

 

“Do you wish me to bring Sir Gale here?”

 

Ruby looked at her mother with a puzzled look. She had no idea how her mother knew she wanted Dorothy there with her, but the smile her mother gave her assured her everything was ok.

 

“Ruby, you’re my daughter. I’ve known you for 18 years; I carried you with me for 9 months. Do you really think I don’t know when you are feeling something but wish to hide it from me?

 

Ruby bit her lower lip, looking at the ground. She was right. But how? How could she tell her mother her feelings for Dorothy, when for so many years her hateful words would run in her mind?

 

“Do you remember when I was 9, and we had this maid named Eva? She had a daughter, her name Snow. We were really close, and I really liked her. She was my best friend. And one day, I told her I thought she was the prettiest girl I’ve seen. But you heard me. You heard my words and you prohibited me to ever see Snow again. You banned Eva and her daughter to a far away kingdom and I lost the one person who made me feel special. I always thought something was wrong with me. But Dorothy showed me different. She showed me I was normal, that I wasn’t wrong or broken for being the way I am.”

 

Anita was speechless. She hadn’t thought about that episode in years.

 

"....I'm sorry Ruby. I... I never thought you remembered that. Or that it made you feel this way."

"Well it did. It really broke me hearing you call me and treat me the way you did that day."

 

They spent almost an hour in silence. Anita was trying to find the right words but figured Ruby didn't want to hear them. Instead she chose to apologize.

 

"I believe I own you and apology Ruby. I never measured my words and didn't take in consideration what they did to you. It's true it took me a while to truly wrap my mind on the idea of you being with a....female companion. But that doesn't mean I love you any less. You will always be my little girl and I want what's best for you. Now, I understand it's gonna take some time for you to forgive me. And I will respect that time. I'm just asking you to find it in you to allow me inside your life."

 

With that being said, Anita left the room and closed the door behind her. Dorothy was there as well, to the Queen's surprise.

 

"Your Highness, I understand you wished Ruby to be left alone but since I was once her assigned guard I....."

"No need to justify yourself Sir Gale. My daughter needs someone by her side in this time of need and I can't think of a better person than you."

“I’m sorry. I don’t believe I hear Your Highness correctly.”

“Dorothy I see the way you look at my daughter. Do you want to know what I see?,” asked Anitta seeing Dorothy nod, “Love. I see the love and admiration you have for Ruby, and I couldn’t wish for a better person to look at her like that. Just promise me you’ll take care of her.”

“I will Your Highness.”

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow Sir Gale.”

" I'll see you tomorrow Your Highness," bowed Dorothy.

 

Dorothy walked inside the princess room still unsure of how to process the encounter with the Queen, when she was engulfed in a tight hug by her girlfriend.

 

"Kansas."

"Shhhh. It's alright Wolfie. I'm right here. And I'm not leaving. Let's just go to sleep and we'll talk tomorrow. Right now, I just needed to know you are safe."

“I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“No, Ruby, you don’t have to apologize. You did nothing wrong. This is something you need to work on and we’ll do it together okay? Right now I just want to know you’re safe and make sure you have a good night sleep.”

“You promise you won’t leave.”

“Never. I’m staying by your side as long as you want me.”

 

Ruby felt safer after their talk. She didn’t even change her clothes, just got under the covers and laid there. Dorothy pulled her armor out and got a gown that was lying on a chair. Getting next to Ruby, she immediately felt the younger one hug her the best way she could, shaking a little bit. Dorothy felt awful for seeing Ruby like this, but she acknowledged this was a consequence of the attack. There wasn’t a lot the woman could do, except be by her lover’s side in every step of the way.

The next morning Ruby woke up, feeling much better than before. She looked at Dorothy noticing the woman was already up.

 

“How are you already up?,” questioned Ruby.

“I didn’t sleep last night. I was too scared to fall asleep and you having a nightmare or worse,” replied Dorothy lifting herself a bit on the bed, “Do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?”

“Not now. I’d rather do this later.”

“As you prefer, Princess.”

“You should get some rest. I’m fine now.”

“I can’t. We have practice today.”

“Can’t you just skip it? After all you must be exhausted.”

“Ruby, relax. It’s not the first time we’ve had training after being up all night.”

“I don’t like the idea of my men and woman doing those things.”

“It’s standard procedure in case of a war event. It’s a way of preparing the soldiers for those days when you’re in battle.”

“I don’t even wanna thing about that possibility. The thought of losing you kills me.”

“You’re not losing me anytime soon. Now come, you need to attend your classes and I need to be at the center in a couple of minutes.”

 

Doing their normal routine, Dorothy and Ruby said their goodbyes with a kiss and with Ruby promising to go by the court to give an encouraging talk and to thank them for all the help they’ve given her. Once Dorothy arrived the men all gathered around her bombarding her with questions about the princess.

 

“How is she?”

“Is everything okay with the Princess?”

“Did she got hurt?”

“Were we under attack?”

“Calm down!,” screamed Dorothy, “the Princess is fine. She had a little incident which caused her to remember the attack on the castle. No one attacked us, it was only an accident. She promised to come here and talk to every one of you to clear your doubts.”

“I hope your little visits to the Princess chamber didn’t affect your judgment soldier,” remarked the Duke, who had been assigned to watch the men’s training, “The Princess will only come to encourage the men and reassure your place, not to give you some sort of private show.”

 

Before Dorothy could defend herself from the man’s attitude, her companions did.

 

“Dorothy is one of the best, sir. I put my trust to protect the Princess all on her, because I know she would give up her life to defend her and the Queen. So no, I’m sure the ‘visits’, as you so kindly call them, to the Princess chambers aren’t affecting her judgment. She was assigned by the Queen herself to protect the Princess. Now if you would let us resume our training, we would be much appreciated,” protested Graham.

 

The Duke was forced to keep his mouth shut, while more knights came to Dorothy’s defense. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but kept them from falling. She may have an enemy, but she gained a family.


End file.
